Milk, Eggs and Butter
by XxShadowsLovexX
Summary: Alrighty! My first Fic! Daisuke is feeling like Taichi is just using him as a sex toy and is being killed from the inside out. Will Daisuke beable to tell Taichi this or will he keep this secret hidden from the one he truly loves. R&R Shounenai
1. Chapter 1

Milk, Egg's and Butter

xXShadowsLoveXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Ken was bored. Daisuke was sitting on a lawn chair on their balcony sleeping peacefully. He sighed and wished wormmon was hereto comfort him, sadly there was no such luck. Daisuke mumbled something in his sleep and opened one eye and looked in to watch Ken.

"They here yet?" Daisuke asked, a pleading note in his voice.

"I wish-" Ken started to say then heard the front door being flung open.

Daisuke and Ken both stared as they saw the brunette fly across the room as if on wings and seated himself on top of Daisuke. The smaller boy felt him inch closer and stopped when a cool voice called him.

"Taichi you pervert! Calm down, I think Dai-kun gets enough of you in bed ne?" came a cool voice from the hallway. Yamato closed the door behind him and locked it. He proceeded down the hall then eyed Ken sitting by himself on the couch. He placed his guitar down and laid his head on Ken's lap and smiled as his blue eyes met up with Ken's violet ones.

"Yama don't lecture me! You've wanted to seen Ken as bad as I've wanted to see Dai!"

Daisuke was red in the face as Taichi was now fully on top of him and there was no escaping the brunette now. The smaller boy reached up to the taller boy's jacket and felt around looking for something. Taichi felt the boy's hand move from the front to the back and lower and grabbed his hand and chuckled.

"Now, now what are we looking for?"

"N-nothing…" Daisuke stuttered and pulled his hand away and crossed his arms looking at the sky above them.

"Dai I'm sorry okay?" the brunette nuzzled the mahogany haired boy. Daisuke was about to say something to him and felt something hot and wet move from the tip of his lips to his collar bone and stop. Taichi brought his hand around Daisuke's neck and whispered into his ear. "How long as it been? I wanted to get this trip shortened but I had some issues with the coach…"

The brunette blew softly into his partner's ear and felt him try and wiggle away but knew it was hopeless. Taichi sap up tipped Daisuke's chin up and kissed him. The mahogany haired boy knew what he wanted to accomplish and opened his mouth slightly and felt alien tongue rush in on its chance.

The brunette pulled away hearing his lungs cry for air even thought he didn't want any at the moment. He stared down at Daisuke breathing heavily, lips parted slightly. His eyes' wondered and went down to his shirt, skin tight it seem because he could see his chest raising and falling hungry for air. He stared downwards but was caught was he felt Daisuke hand against his cheek.

"My lips are up here dork…" he breathed and waited for what he had asked for.

After about an hour or so as the boys got reacquainted with each other Ken sat up from Yamato's arms and instantly felt the resistance. "Me and Dai were going to make some cake but never got started on it so I think now we should start eh?" the violet eyes had that look in them. The blond had no choice and had to let him go but had some idea's what to do when he came back to him with the plate of chocolate cake and milk.

Ken walked to the balcony sliding door and rolled his eyes as he thought about how many shirts Daisuke lost this way. "Dai-kun come. I wanna finish dinner before there's none of you left!"

Taichi looked up, Daisuke's shirt in one hand and Daisuke in the other it seemed. "Thank you Ken! You're my savour!" the boy cried out as he swiftly jumped out from under the brunette and into the kitchen closely followed by Ken.

The brunette stared dumbfounded then realizing what had just transpired fell over him self and hit his head on the metal bars. "Oww, shit, Daisuke!" he yelled scrambling to his feet almost colliding with the glass door then slamming him self against the kitchen door which was locked.

"Dammit Dai! I said I was sorry already please come back" he stared at the locked door which didn't seemed to be opening any time soon so he walked into the living room and in a matter of seconds had Yamato on the floor him self sprawled out on the couch clutching the shirt of his love.

"Tell me again why you had me put a lock on the kitchen door?" Taichi muttered not expecting an answer.

"So that our food is away from your fingers and stomach" Yamato said with a laugh and got two chocolate brown eyes burning holes into his back.

"Moving on from that topic, did you call Dai?" the blond asked his best friend who, reluctantly sat up to answer. "I did or tried. When ever I called the line was busy…" Taichi fell back and buried his face in a pillow and wished it was Daisuke but no such luck. Yamato thought about it and wondered if Ken and he had been on the phone for that long…? Oh well. Ken will tell Daisuke and Taichi's arms will be full soon enough he thought and tried to comfort him.

Ken was busy with trying to teach Daisuke that baking was fun. But being with Taichi, Ken thought, apparently made him rethink cooking all together.

"Hasn't Taichi realized that his lock doesn't lock?" the younger boy asked as he leaned against the wall watching Ken.

"No I don't think so. He's too proud of having you in his arms to think of anything else but you Dai" Ken said looking over at the topless boy who was now a light shade of pink.

The mahogany haired boy closed his eyes and shut out everything and was day dreaming. He stretched his arms high in the air and he could have sworn he felt Taichi's hands wrap themselves around him and hold him close. When he opened his eyes his amber eyes met two violet ones.

"Now that your awake, can you please get me some milk, egg's and butter. We're out and I'll need them for the cake." Daisuke looked at Ken and knew what he was thinking.

Daisuke sighed heavily and gave in. Out of everyone in the apartment he was the youngest and that was one of the reasons why Taichi loved him so much. "Fine, fine I'm going. Just hold back Tai for a moment…I know how badly he wants me but I just can't stand him right now."

Ken smiled and nodded his head. "You do realize what will happen when you get home yes?" Ken asked worriedly as the soccer player just shrugged it off. "By that time he'll jump on me and I'll be able to…" he trailed off feeling his waist and wished his imagination was real.

Daisuke took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out into the hall where he heard Taichi moaning about how his boyfriend was being a bastard and how he hadn't done anything.

Taichi sat up abruptly as he saw the boy walk down the hallway with out his shirt and into their room to find another one. Taichi's gaze was fixated on Daisuke and he didn't notice that Ken had come out and was telling Yamato how he had to stall Taichi until Daisuke left the house.

Daisuke came back wearing one of Taichi's undershirts and smiled at the brunette who in turn jumped up and pulled him closer. "I'm going out to buy some groceries, I'll be back in a few" he whispered to the brunette as his imagination was becoming reality, well part of it anyway. His chocolate eyes stared down and watched the amber eyes sparkle then get closer. Daisuke kissed him lightly and was about to walk off when he was pulled back and was kissed deeply.

"Please don't go, I still have to apologize…" he said into the younger boys ear then felt him leave swiftly and put his runner's on. "I know. You can apologize when I get back okay?" the amber eyes winked and then were gone.

Taichi started after him when he came into contact with Yamato who held fast. "Leave him be Tai, he'll be back soon enough!" Those words seemed to be lost as Taichi burst out of the door and ran to the stairs.

Daisuke heard Taichi call after him as he was already moving quickly down the stairs. He decided that he wasn't moving fast enough as he heard the brunette's footsteps approach faster, so he began jumping down flights of stairs as Taichi got closer.

To be continued! Hope you enjoyed my first Fic! please.

I've already started on the next part. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Milk, egg's and butter – Part two**

XxShadowsLovexX

Koushiro/Izzy

Jyou/Joe

Taichi/Tai

Yamato/Matt

Daisuke/Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, wish I did though.

Taichi heard the smaller boy's feet echo off of the walls and meet his ears. Taichi's heart raced as he knew the boy was moving faster now. "Daisuke! Stop please!" the older boy yelled but to no avail. Daisuke flew out the door almost crashing into a few people on his way out just to hear a whistle from a few guys. He stood by the road panting when he heard his name being called again. He jumped onto the bus and seated himself by the window as Taichi looked on aw struck at the fact his boyfriend was driving off and was mad at him for no reason at all.

"Daisuke!" Taichi yelled into the air. He was out of breath and he fell to the ground. When he realized that he was in the middle of the side walk which wasn't big to begin with he moved to a bench in front of the apartment building. The brunette wrapped his arms around himself and groaned, My arms are empty! Daisuke…oh my Daisuke he thought to himself and buried his face in his hands.

Daisuke stared out of the bus at the now small figure of Taichi and heard him yell his name and blushed. "I'll be back later for you Tai, calm down." He breathed into the glass window of the bus.

When the bus finally stopped he stood and was the only one to leave the bus. He stared at the grocery store then headed for the door. When he walked in there were murmurs at the cashier's. He sighed and knew they knew Taichi and Yamato the two famous raising stars. He also thought that his getup wasn't the greatest look for him in here…or for when he got home. But that didn't really matter; Tai would just remove them anyways.

He started to walk off to get the milk first when he heard his name being called, Oh god…did Taichi follow me here? he thought franticly running away.

Koushiro stood in puzzlement and knew he couldn't catch up to the boy so he waited for him to stop. When Daisuke stopped at the milk isle, he looked back to see the red head walking after him. With a sight of relief he smiled happily "Hi Koushiro, you scared me there for a second" the mahogany-haired boy said scratching the back of his head with a smile and a red face.

"Oh I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with the star soccer player would it?" he asked with a slight grin as he saw the boy turn and grab 2 bags of milk. "Uhh…ummm well y'see…he said that…" he started and didn't bother finishing. The red head knew and he didn't have to explain.

Taichi was pacing up and down the sidewalk and was getting hard remarks from everyone around him. He finally gave up and walked back inside back to the apartment. "Yamato…I need a hug. Daisuke won't give me one" a very dejected brunette said walking in on a blond and violet mess on the couch. Yamato looked up dazed "What are you talking about…?" he asked as he was pulled down onto the younger boy. "Oh never mind…I'll be in my room if Dai comes in" he said leaving them in the living room and moving into his.

He flopped down onto his and Daisuke's bed and stared out at the ceiling. They had posters all over the room; one was even him and Daisuke. It had been blown up and was covering half the wall. He loved that picture so much. There was Daisuke's computer and his book bag. Pencils were all over the place and a coffee cup filled with cold hot chocolate that no one had really touched since December. Daisuke's prized soccer ball, the one he had thrown Taichi at to get his attention one night when he had decided to sleep on the couch and not with him.

Taichi turned on his side and stared out the window then at the empty place beside him. Maybe he was horny today. Daisuke! Come home now! I swear you will not breathe anyone's air but mine for five--well maybe longer—days he thought to himself and sat up suddenly and hit his head on the ledge over the bed that held their trophies. "Oww…shit man that's smarts" he looked up to see a photograph he had taken float down and land in front of him. Daisuke was standing topless leaning on a wooden railing with his goggles around his neck and black cargo pants that were falling from his hips and showing his boxers. Taichi laughed a bit at this. Heh, I remember this. I pulled those from your skinny hips and you fell onto the floor… he picked up the picture and kissed it. he'd better come home he thought and then lay back down only to close his eyes.

"Taichi needs to really understand what love is" Koushiro said as Daisuke found the butter next and then the eggs. "I guess. But I like him the way he is, I mean he just wants me to be there for him. Maybe I ask too much of him…" Daisuke said to the red head as he looked down one isle to see chocolate at the other end. "I don't think you're asking much at all frankly. Does he know how you feel?" Koushiro asked as he followed the boy down the isle to what he was staring at. "No. I can't tell him, I think he'll misunderstand me then I'll loose him…" Daisuke said quietly. He reached out and took of the shelf a milk chocolate bar and placed it in the basket along with a dark chocolate one and a white one.

"I'd better be getting home before Taichi blows up the whole building in his madness" the mahogany haired boy said saluting his friend and running to the cash. "You have to tell him Dai! If you don't…" Koushiro yelled after him and then faded away as he got farther away. He stood in line and when he got to the lady at the cash she gave him a weird look. "Next time come dressed and come with an umbrella next time" she said as he handed her the money and stared out the grocery doors, it was pouring rain. "Thanks, I was in a hurry, gomen" he bowed his head then walked out the automatic doors and was soaked by the time he got to the crowed bus stop.

When the bus arrived he was able to get on quick enough to find him self a seat and wipe his face off so he wasn't completely dripping wet. He leaned his head on the window and stared out of it till it got to foggy and stood up. I hope Taichi's not outside he thought as the bus stopped and he got off and was relieved to find limited people on the streets and no sign of Taichi anywhere. "Thank god he's up stairs" he said aloud to himself as he hurried to the building and entered.

He decided to take the elevator up and pressed the button and waited for it to come. Minutes later when it came he walked on to see Ken and Yamato standing together. The nodded to him and ken broke away from Yamato to give the boy a hug and a warm smile. Daisuke was grateful for friends like him and Yamato. He stepped into the elevator and was going up to see Taichi.

"I hope he's okay" he mumbled shivering, he was sure to catch a cold now. Next time Daisuke wear a long sleeve shirt he thought to himself as the elevator came to a halt on his floor and he stepped out. He almost ran down the hallway and fumbled with his keys; he was frozen and needed sleep, badly. When he finally got the door open he put the milk, egg's and butter into the fridge and saw that had more then enough of each of the items. "Ken…you little, thanks" he said as he knew why he did it. He took the chocolate bars out and left the dark and white chocolate on the kitchen table and took the other one to his room and placed it on his desk.

He hadn't noticed Taichi sleeping in bed and started to take off his shirt and find some dry clothing. Taichi turned over silently and opened his eyes slightly thinking it was a dream. Daisuke had his pants down to his hips and were falling off and showed his boxers higher up on his hips, just like the picture except for one thing…he was soaked to the bone. His spiky hair had gone flat and was drooping over his head like a mop; a couple drops of water ran down his bare back down into his pants. He shivered as the cold water ran down his back and had his back arched as he found another of Taichi's undershirts that said 'Seme' on it and then left to find a dry pair of boxers. "Oh don't stop…your not done yet" his voice was soft and a frightened Daisuke turned and stared at him breathing quickly. "Taichi! You saw…?" he said looking down at the shirt that they both knew wasn't his. "I don't have time for you right now, I'm frozen and I need some dry boxers" he said fishing through the closet and found one with Kingdom Hearts all over it.

"I can plainly tell that you're cold…" Taichi said dreamily as Daisuke left the room to put the boxer's he found on. Taichi stood up from the bed and sat on the floor and waited. When Daisuke finally came back his hair was still dripping wet. All Taichi could do was hold him self still, Daisuke looked so hot standing there. "Tai? Where… did you go?" Daisuke said into the room as he walked and crawled into bed and was pleased when he felt the warmth. Then two arms wrapped themselves around him and he felt lips on his neck. Taichi was warm and Daisuke was frozen, he hadn't been kidding about that. Daisuke cuddled up to him and knew where it would possibly lead to.

"Tai?" Daisuke asked burying his cold nose into his chest.

"Mmmm?" Taichi answered and rubbed Daisuke's back slowly making him uncurl from his ball.

"Do you really love me or am I just here for the sake of being here?" the smaller boy asked.

Taichi propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Daisuke. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you!" he said leaning over to Daisuke to kiss him on the lips when he moved at got one on his cheek. "Sometimes I'm not sure…" he said in a small voice turning away from him and looking at the wall. "Why how come? What have I don't Daisuke? I need to know so I can fix it" the brunette said pressing his lips against the smaller boys' ear making him turn and finally reach his lips. Taichi held his shoulders and felt lips moving apart and a tongue come out at him. He was shocked as Daisuke put his arm around Taichi's neck and pulled himself up with out the slightest pause. Taichi swore that the boy was slow suck the air from his lungs with no intent on stopping as he pushed the older boy up then onto his back. With a gasp of air from Taichi and a smile riding on Daisuke face as he stared down at his boyfriend.

"Now tell me again Taichi Kamiya, do you or do you not love me" Daisuke said laying himself over Taichi's chest and staring into his eyes. Taichi wasn't getting out of this with out saying something.

END of part two hope you enjoyed it! I'm having writers block at the moment so I haven't started on the third and final part!

R&R please!

Me: Kitsune…don't collar me please. I finished it. And Neeka-chan I will try and make a Kensuke fic just for you!


End file.
